Revamped
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: Ethan and Benny are getting ready to go to the fly off to the moon dance and they want to ask the perfect person to go with them but Ethan is feeling really anxious about the situation because he wants to ask Benny to the dance since he's had feelings for him for a while so will he be able to tell him or will it ruin their friendship forever?


Of course the one time we get free pizza is when you're mom is treating us. Benny said annoyed.

the guy still has 2 minutes and 49 seconds. Ethan replied. Zero chance in that rust bucket which reminds me lemo or jetpack? Benny asked. What? Ethan asked. Our ride to the fly off to the moon dance. Benny said. Benny i think I'm out Ethan said. What?! No we gotta go Benny exclaimed. I don't know ever since we dug up the box and then Sarah got possessed and trashed the house I've kind of felt like laying low. Ethan said. You can lay low when you're dead these are the best years of our lives. Benny said.

really? Ethan asked. I really hope not Benny replied. Then they heard the tv and looked at the screen. _Coming up add another name for the whitechapel's list of missing persons who is it? Stand by_ the voice said on the screen. Missing persons how bout my missing pizza I'm calling it in Benny said pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

Later at school Benny was feeling depressed about not getting his pizza the other night. That pizza place owes us big time Benny said. Give it up Benny Ethan pleaded. We were stood up E now I've got a big pizza sized hole right here Benny said sadly pointing to his heart. Suddenly Rory walked up. You guys hooked up for the fly off to the moon dance yet? Know any honey's or a hot sister or smoking second cousin? Rory asked. This guy's going single Benny said pointing to himself. Gotta keep my opinions open you know?. Loser Rory said holding up his finger as he walked away.

who are you going to ask E? Benny asked. Well B I don't like Sarah anymore so there's this one really special person I want to ask but I don't know if they feel the same way about me or not Ethan said truthfully. Wow that's really interesting Benny replied. Then he and Benny walked further down the halls and ran into Sarah and Erica. Well hello Sarah Benny said. you ladies going to the dance tomorrow? Benny asked.

Not with you dorks Erica replied I'm off to the zoo it's feeding time. She said as she walked away. Hey are pandas still endangered? She asked as she turned back around. Yeah Ethan Sarah and Benny said at the same time. Bummer Erica replied Walking off.

later Ethan and Benny were in his room and Ethan was picking out his outfit for the dance. This? Ethan asked holding a shirt up.

where are we going paint balling? Benny asked. How bout this Ethan said as he held up a different one. You still wear plaid? Benny asked. How about this Ethan said as he held up the last shirt in his closet.

ok that's it E we're rolling in style we are renting tuxes. Benny replied as he sat up on Ethan's bed.

let's see Ethan said to himself looking for a different shirt when something fell down on his head. Oww Ethan exclaimed. The nest of souls box? Ethan asked as he picked it up and got a vision. Than he came back to reality and starting panicking. Oh no no no no no Ethan said.

chill it'll be awesome E don't worry Benny replied as he had his eyes closed not paying attention to Ethan as he was freaking out.

Benny what is this doing in my closet? Ethan asked holding the box in his hands. Benny then opened his eyes and sat up.

i told you to put it somewhere no one would ever find it! Ethan yelled.

have you seen your closet? Benny asked. Benny I had a vision when we dug up the box something got out or somebody Jesse. Ethan said. We totally vanquished him. Benny said. Yeah well somehow we unvanquished him when we dug up the box Ethan replied. You mean he was in the box and we... Are you sure? Benny said. There's only one way to find out. Ethan said. Later Ethan and Benny were in the backyard and saw jesse's footprints on the ground.

oh no no no no! Ethan and Benny exclaimed. We are so dumb Ethan said. We are so dead we're gonna die. Benny said panicking. Which means we should probably buy our tuxes instead of renting them Benny continued.

ok we have to find Sarah Ethan suggested. Great now we're gonna die twice first Sarah will kill us and then Jesse will. Benny yelled.

Benny get a grip ok Ethan said grabbing his shoulders. I'm too young to die Benny yelled.

Suddenly Sarah walked up to them. jesse's back Ethan and Sarah said in unison. How'd you know? Ethan asked.

he just proposed to me Sarah said. What? Ethan and Benny asked.

Jesse's weak we need to take him out now before he gets his energy back we'll go tomorrow night Sarah said.

But it's the dance Benny complained.

we're coming right Benny? Ethan asked him Benny nodded his head then he talked to Sarah.

he's weak? Benny asked. He can barely walk Sarah replied.

right let's smoke this broke down vampire again Benny said. Ok you guys get the gear Sarah said.

it's Jesse takedown 2.0 and this time we know what we're doing Ethan said. And we'll still have time to dance our way into the honey's heart's Benny said happily Ethan frowned at this. But Benny didn't notice. That's right We can totally do this Ethan said bravely. Good because Jesse wants me at the school for 9 o'clock Sarah said.

Perfect we are ready Benny said sarcastically.

come on fearless vampire hunters Sarah said leaving the yard and Ethan and Benny followed.

later in Ethan's room Ethan and Benny were setting up their weapons and gear.

ok what do we got? Water balloons Ethan said. Check Benny replied. Garlic bombs uhh nasty check. Flash blaster. Classic check.

ok if we're gonna kick Jesse while he's down we can't go halfway Ethan said.

do you think we need one more? Ethan asked Benny looking at him. He noticed the look Benny was giving without saying words and got the message. You think we need one more Ethan continued then he bent down under his bed and got his bluelight saber out. Then Ethan put it down on his bed as he felt worried about something that was troubling him.

Benny I have to ask you something Ethan said looking at him. Sure Ethan what is it? Benny asked.

You'd never want to stop being my friend would you? Ethan confessed. Benny looked confused. No way E why? Benny asked concerned.

Well B I had a vision I told you something that changed our relationship forever because I told you my true feelings about you and you didn't want to be my friend anymore. Ethan said sadly.

Ethan you're my best friend and I love you so anything you'd say to me I'd never want to stop being you're friend Benny said truthfully. Really? Ethan asked. Really Benny replied.

Benny then stood up and walked over to Ethan's closet to get their tuxedos.

a few minutes later Ethan and Benny walked down the stairs seeing Sarah at the door.

You look adorable Samantha said to Ethan and Benny then they both shared a look as they looked at eachother in the eyes they almost leaned in and kissed before Samantha spoke ruining their moment come on it's picture time she said. Minutes later Ethan Benny and Sarah were in position.

Ok you guys one two three cheese Samantha said. Ethan and Benny then pushed Sarah out of way Samantha then snapped the picture as it flashed. Oh come on you guys you completely blocked Sarah let me take another one come on she said. Gotta go mom Ethan said walking out the door.

uh ok have a good time and don't drink too much of the red stuff she said. WHAT! Ethan Benny and Sarah said in unison.

punch don't they have punch at school dances anymore? she asked. Bye mom Ethan said leaving. Bye love you Ethan's mom said.

later at school Ethan and Benny were in the gym. Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch? Ethan asked him.

the key to fighting vampires is to hydrate Benny replied. Really? Where do you get all this information? Ethan asked.

Dusk Benny replied. Oh Ethan mumbles.

hey Ethan I just want to say you look really nice and handsome Benny said bushing bright red.

thanks Benny you look nice too Ethan replied then he continued as he felt confident with what he was gonna say next.

look Benny I love you more then a friend I guess I always have but just never realized it until my vision so what I'm trying to say is Benny Weir will you be my boyfriend? Ethan confessed.

I love you too Ethan of course I'll be your boyfriend Benny replied smiling as he leaned over and kissed Ethan on the cheek.

hey Ethan do you want to dance? Benny asked. It's Sarah Jesse's here Ethan said.

but what about our dance Together Benny asked. Forgot it Benny we gotta go grab the bag. Ethan replied.

but before we go I gotta go Benny said wanting going to the bathroom as he had to pee. Forget it there's no time come on let's go Ethan said.

why'd you make me drink so much punch Benny said to Ethan as they walked out of the gym.

Meanwhile Sarah was talking with Jesse in the halls.

Do not try and stop us Sarah said. Who's us Jesse asked. Suddenly Benny and Ethan came out from their hiding places.

the same us that killed you last time Ethan said bravely. Your not the only one who brought friends Jesse said evilly. Jesse's henchmen came out from the shadows with they're fangs out ready to bite.

too weak to fight you're own battles lame Benny said unimpressed. Hey you wanna raise the stakes we can do that. Ethan said to Jesse. But Jesse was too powerful and not as weak as they thought as he had the upper hand.

get him Benny Ethan said. Benny then got ready to say a spell before Jesse speeded over to him and grabbed his neck tightly choking him. BABE! Ethan yelled out for Benny's safety. Got something else to say Jesse said mocking him. I have to use the bathroom Benny said weakly. Then Jesse knocked Benny out as he pushed him into a bathroom stall. Then go Jesse said leaving the room. I just did Benny said weakly.

a few minutes later Ethan was fighting Jesse and was winning before Jesse got the upper hand and tightly grabbed Ethan not letting him go. Hey let me go Ethan said as he struggled in Jesse's hold. Come with me and be where your meant to be Jesse said to Sarah as they were standing back in the middle hallway of the school.

i will never be one of you Sarah said. We'll see Jesse said evilly as he bit hard into Ethan's arm Ethan cried out in pain as he rolled around on the ground. Benny then walked up as he saw the horrible moment in front of his eyes E! Benny cried out concerned as he saw Ethan on the ground. Now ether you become one of us Sarah or he does your choice see you soon. Jesse said as he left.

ETHAN! Benny cried as he ran over to his boyfriend on his knees and pulled Ethan close.

it's alright Ethan just stay with me your gonna be ok Benny pleaded.

B-Benny Ethan said weakly as he fell unconscious.

Ethan! Benny screamed holding Ethan's unconscious body in his arms.

Sarah saw the scene in front of her and ran over to Ethan and sucked out the venom.

SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING Benny screamed trying to get Sarah off of Ethan. Benny it's ok I'm saving him Sarah replied. What? Benny asked as he looked over at Ethan's unconscious form and blood wound.

later in Ethan's room Jane Evelyn and Benny were standing over Ethan's bed looking at him.

don't worry honey Sarah got the venom out you're heart's still beating you're gonna be alright Evelyn said then she and Jane left the room to give Ethan and Benny some time alone.

yeah but Sarah isn't I mean she gave up what ever change she had to save me Benny I feel horrible Ethan said. What do you expect? E you just got bitten by a vampire. Benny said. Benny please stop making jokes. Ethan said. Sorry E just trying to lighten the mood Benny said in a apologized tone.

It's ok B I understand Ethan said as he forgive him he then sat up in the bed and Benny crawled in with him as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. You know I was really worried when Jesse bit you Ethan I thought you were a goner please don't scare me like that ever again Benny said concerned. Ethan smiled. It's ok Benny I appreciate you looking out for me and don't worry I'm not going anywhere Ethan replied. Benny smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Ethan fully on the lips then they deepened the kiss as it turned into a full on make out session. Minutes Later Ethan and Benny layed lazily in the bed from the long day in eachother's arms. I love you Ethan. Benny whispered in Ethan's ear. I love you too Benny. Ethan replied as they snuggled up close falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
